What Betty Wants
by DettyisLove
Summary: What happens when notorious bachelor Daniel Meade finds himself having the ability to hear women's thoughts? What if he finds one woman in particular whose mind he can't seem to get enough of?
1. Chapter 1

**What Betty Wants**

 _What happens when notorious bachelor Daniel Meade finds himself having the ability to hear women's thoughts? What if he finds one woman in particular whose mind he can't seem to get enough of?_

 _For entertainment only! :P_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _Ringing!_

 _That blasted ringing! It wouldn't stop._

Daniel groaned as he picked his head up from the pillow he was trying to find solace in.

He felt like crap. His head was pounding; he knew he looked like hell.

His bedroom was a disaster; it looked as though a freaking hurricane passed through.

He reluctantly picked up his phone that he chose to ignore. He saw about a dozen missed calls from his mom, a couple from Amanda, one surprisingly from his dad, and the last one was from Betty.

Strangely, Betty was the only person he sent some sort of word to let know he was still alive. He laughed at how pathetic he was to actually send her a postcard 'from Rio' pretending he was there.

He knew he was being a baby, but dammit Sofia broke his heart. It hurt like hell, especially, when she did it on national TV as some sort of publicity stunt just to sell her crappy trash magazine. After he put his heart on the line and proposed to her.

He should have known. She was playing him from the start.

She said he deserved to know how it felt to be treated like a piece of candy to taste and throw away like he somehow did with women.

 _It wasn't his fault that women threw themselves at him!_

And hell, he was a man. He loved women. If it so happened that a woman wanted him who was he to refuse?

He groaned and tossed the pillow across the room, feeling annoyed with himself. He was a jerk. He deserved it. He looked to his phone again, should he call Betty back?

He didn't know what the hell to do. He felt like his world was upside down. As he was about to pull the cover over his head and hide again, his phone rang. It was Betty.

He smiled. He didn't know why, but he liked that she called him. He answered the phone "hello?" his voice had come out a lot rougher than he thought it would, possibly from not talking for nearly a week.

"Daniel! Oh my god, are you ok?"

He managed a smile at her concern. "I guess." He shrugged "I've been better"

"Are you in Rio, still?"

He let out a sigh wondering if he should tell her the truth. He kind of really missed her. "Betty...I never went to Rio."

"Oh... where are you, then? I got your postcard."

Daniel let out a deep sigh "I've been hiding in my apartment"

"You're here?" the happiness in her voice surprised him.

He smiled "Ya, I know I'm pathetic. I didn't even have the heart to go away"

"Oh Daniel, I'm sorry that you got hurt. I tried to get to you before"

He shrugged "I deserved it"

"No, you didn't, Daniel." His eyes got bright as he saw her come into his bedroom.

"Betty! What are you doing here?" he asked as he got up from his bed. He saw that she had flowers and groceries and his dry cleaning. He helped her with some things.

She looked at him and the room "God, what happened in here? It smells funny. You really have been hiding out here, huh?"

He nodded looking down feeling embarrassed.

 _"_ _How is it that you can be wearing a filthy robe and still be so cute?"_

Daniel looked up at her in surprise "What?"

"What?" She asked.

He shook his head "nothing" Did he really just hear what he thought he heard. Maybe he was a little out of it.

Betty looked at him with a small smile "Daniel, look, I know you're hurting, but don't let Sofia win. She wanted to break you. You're Daniel Meade. Show the world that you're stronger than she is." Her words of encouragement only made him realize how bad he felt; he sighed and sat back on the bed "but Betty, I don't think I am stronger."

She nodded "You are. _I wish I could have pushed Sofia down a stairwell for you"_

He looked at her with wide eyes "You would have done that?"

She sat beside him "Done what?"

He looked at her strangely "pushed Sofia down a stairwell?"

Her eyes went wide "Oh god, did I say that out loud?"

He laughed "Uh, I just heard you."

She looked confused, but said "Oh, I thought I was just thinking it." when she saw his face, she smiled and said "yes, I would have done that. I quit working for her, you know?"

A grin spread across his face "You did?"

She laughed "Yes, of course! I can't believe I ever thought of her as my role model. That was horrible what she did."

He smiled at her. He was so glad he had Betty on his side. He held his hand up excitedly.

She looked at him "What?" she laughed

"Is it really bad if you high-fived me, please?"

She laughed and slapped his hand. He grinned.

She smiled at him "How about I help you clean up and then we can go grab some coffee. You look like you could use some fresh air."

He nodded with a grin "Sure, thanks Betty. I'm going to uh...take a shower if you don't mind while you're cleaning up"

She nodded "That's a good idea."

He looked at himself and said "Am I that bad?"

She nodded "Yes" she said, but started picking up his clothes that were scattered on his floor as a distraction to seeing his face. He laughed as he looked in his dresser for some clothes.

 _"_ _Sofia sure is stupid to dump Daniel."_ Daniel found Betty kind of funny. Was she really mumbling to herself? He got his clothes and got to the bathroom door when he heard her squeal _"Eww, eww! gross, gross!"_

Daniel looked to Betty and saw her picking up some old take out containers.

He sighed and felt bad for having her clean up his mess "Here, Betty, let me help. It's not fair for you to clean up after me" he walked over and started to take the containers from her but she shook her head "Oh, no Daniel, really its fine. That way when you're finished getting cleaned up we can go"

He looked skeptical "Are you sure?"

She nodded "Yes, now go!"

He smirked shaking his head. "Thanks Betty. Hey, uh...I was wondering if I go back to MODE, would you may be like to come back with me?" he asked shyly.

A bright smile spread across her face "Really?"

He nodded with a grin "Yeah, we're a team."

She nodded "I would love that!"

"Great!" he held his hands up for her to high-five. She laughed and slapped his hands "You're really into the whole high-five thing, huh?"

He shrugged and started to head to the bathroom.

A smile swept her face as she took the things from him. _Yes! I have my job back!_

Daniel laughed at Betty's excitement. _Anything than being the stupid chip chick!_

He looked at her strangely "Chip chick?"

She looked at him oddly "God am I doing that again?"

He looked confused "What?"

She shook her head "I don't know. I keep feeling like I'm only thinking stuff, but end up saying it anyway. Weird" she shook her head.

He grinned "I better get cleaned up. Thanks again, Betty." he smiled as he went into the bathroom and closed the door after him. He still felt a little nervous about getting out of his apartment. He wasn't really sure if he could face the world yet. He sure as hell wasn't ready to see Sofia. They worked in the same building. He was bound to bump into her. He'd just take the stairs. Yea, that was a good idea. At least he had Betty.

He slipped off his robe and boxers and got in the shower. Man, he really did need a shower.

He let out a sigh of relief when the water washed over him.

After he was out of the shower he looked in the mirror and figured a quick shave wouldn't hurt. Once he got dressed he looked in the mirror again and nodded. He looked good. Thank goodness for Betty. She found him before he wasted away into nothing.

He opened the door to his bedroom and was surprised at how tidy it was now, and so quickly. Man, Betty was really awesome.

He grinned as she came in the room again and he said "Hey, what do you think?"

She looked at him in surprise "Wow, Daniel. You look...wow." she looked all blush-y and cute. He grinned taking a quick look at himself to verify her comment. He put on his black Armani pants, and light blue shirt "Yeah?"

She nodded "There's the Daniel Meade I know. You clean up nice."

He grinned "Why thank you, lady"

 _God, he's so hot! Sofia is nuts!_

He looked at her in surprise "What did you just say?" he laughed.

She looked at him strangely "I didn't say anything."

"But you said...I just heard you say..." He felt confused.

 _God, I forgot how great it was to have a boss who is so gorgeous. Oo, I could really go for a chocolate donut._ Daniel's eyes went wide seeing that Betty...he just heard, but it couldn't be...what? Did he just? He didn't? No! He was just loopy from being cooped up for a week. Yep. That was it!

He shook his head "Uh, I think I need that coffee, ASAP!"

She nodded "Sure, I finished cleaning up. Thank goodness it was only your bedroom that was a mess."

He laughed "Thanks again for cleaning up."

When they got downstairs Daniel paused when they got to the door. It was the barrier between hidden safety and his possible death.

"Daniel? Come on, you can do this! I'm right here with you." Betty said trying to comfort him. He knew he needed to grow up. So he got dumped. He needed to quit being a baby and move on.

He sighed and walked over to Betty.

She gave him a small smile of reassurance and pushed open the door. He let out a deep breath he didn't realize he was holding when they stepped outside.

"See, it's not so bad" she said playfully. He nodded "Ok. I got this."

She nodded in agreement. As they started walking down to the coffee shop a couple blocks from his building, he noticed Betty taking peeks at him, probably trying to see if he was ok. He actually felt alright, until everything hit him all at once.

As several women passed them he heard.

 _Aw that's the poor man who got his heart shattered on TV_

 _Oh my God, that's Daniel Meade._

 _He is a total player, he deserved it!_

He was starting to feel crummy again, that was until he saw a woman who was quite attractive walking in their opposite direction and gave him a rather sexy smile. He smirked until he heard. _Oo, he is so hot._ She didn't say anything, though. He took a deep breath.

Then two very hot women who were walking together passed them and he heard.

 _Man, he was sexy._

 _If he wasn't just dumped I'd so date him._

Daniel looked back to see them walk away. Did that really just happen? He just heard them... their thoughts?

 _Isn't that the hot billionaire who got dumped_? A younger blond girl said as she was walking in their direction, but then gave Betty a dirty look as she walked past them and he heard. _ew, who is that frumpy girl with him?_

He made a face and looked to Betty protectively. She looked to him and smiled at him. He felt confused. What was going on? Could he really just hear what those women were thinking? Did he suddenly have mind reading abilities?

When they got to the coffee shop, he looked to Betty who was smiling as they went inside and he heard _Oh yes, I could so go for a donut. Mm...I think I'll get a chocolate one... Oo, or maybe one of the frosted ones. Those are yummy._

He grinned, god, his Betty was so cute. He could really hear what she was thinking?

She looked to him and shot him her megawatt smile "You made it so far" she said positively.

He laughed "I guess I did" he said feeling bewildered by what was happening to him. How could that possibly be?

 _I think I'll surprise Daniel and get him a Danish. He loves those!_

Daniel grinned as he watched Betty.

Then he heard the girl at the counter as Betty walked up _ugh, what is that girl wearing? She looks like a piñata._

Daniel felt annoyed. Why was everyone so mean?

After Betty took her order, Daniel walked up and the girl gave him a smile "Hi, what can I get for you?"

Daniel looked at her "Maybe you could be a little nicer"

She looked offended and said "Excuse me?" He heard several gasps and a few yeses and one _you tell her!_

Daniel looked to Betty. "You were very rude to my friend over there." Betty looked at him in surprise, while he heard what others were saying, or rather... thinking.

 _He is so hot._

 _I wish I had a guy defend me like that._

 _She is so lucky._

Daniel tried his best not to smirk or smile or grin. It was very difficult, especially when he could hear them all. The girl looked to Betty "I wasn't"

He nodded "You didn't even ask her what she wanted. You barely listened to her."

The girl looked confused, but said "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to my friend."

 _Ugh, that's so sexy._

 _That Latina lady was stupid to dump him. I'd marry him_

Daniel grinned this time, he really couldn't help it. It was very flattering hearing the positive thoughts.

The girl looked to Betty, "I'm sorry for being mean." _I feel awful now_. She reached into the display and got a cookie and held it out to Betty "here"

Betty looked completely surprised but said "thank you." _Wow, I can't believe that just happened._ She looked to Daniel with a surprised smile.

 _What got into Daniel? I can't believe he defended me like that. He's so sweet._

Daniel grinned, but placed his order for the coffee, which he ended up getting for free, along with another free cookie.

When they got outside, Betty smacked his arm "Daniel, what got into you in there?" she had a surprised smile on her face. He smirked "Betty, I didn't like the way she acted with you."

She smiled at him, "That's so sweet. Thank you, Daniel. You really didn't have to do that. I'm used to people treating me like I'm nobody. It's not a big deal."

Daniel looked at her sadly. "It is to me."

She smiled at him "Thank you. Seriously Daniel Sofia is a total idiot to let you go"

Daniel looked down; he could feel his face warm up from her comment. "I guess"

Betty smiled "It's her loss. I think you definitely win, Daniel. You're still Daniel. She's going to realize what a big mistake she made someday. And you're a better person for not being stuck with her"

He looked at her with a smirk, but laughed "thanks Betty"

"Now, come on, let's get to Mode and show them that you are back!" _No one can mess with team Daniel!_ "Alright!" he laughed when she held her hand up for him to slap.

He grinned, finding it amazing that he had such a positive person on his side as he walked alongside her.

He still found it weird that he could hear people's thoughts. As he paid more attention to his 'ability' he found he could only hear what _women_ were thinking. How strange, he thought. Why was it only women? Did he suddenly have super powers of mass...seduction?

He sort of felt like a superhero, especially, when they were back in the coffee shop and he defended Betty like he did. He didn't like anyone messing with his Betty.

He wondered why this was happening. He looked to Betty and figured it was sort of great to see that she really was on his side.

* * *

AN: hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**What Betty Wants**

 _ **So, obviously, but if you weren't sure, this story is inspired by the movie What Women Want :D**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy! For entertainment only! :P**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

As Daniel and Betty were on their way to MODE, Daniel couldn't help but think this sudden 'ability' that was sprung on him was so crazy. He had to admit it was somewhat cool to hear what women were thinking, but damn, they sure did think a lot.

He was so glad he was a guy. It seemed like a pain in the ass to be a woman. It was almost maddening how many thoughts they seemed to have. He couldn't help but pay attention to Betty more, though. Her thoughts were...different. He was amazed how positive she was, even in her thoughts, especially when they concerned him and her caring about him.

 _I'm so excited to be back at MODE again. I never ever thought I would be thinking that. I missed it. And the people._

Daniel raised his eyebrow in surprise.

 _Ok, some of the people._

He smirked.

 _So, maybe only Christina_

Daniel nearly laughed. That was when she looked to him quickly with a smile on her face.

 _And Daniel, of course_

He grinned.

 _I'm so proud of him. He's come so far since I met him._

He smiled, getting a lifting feeling in his chest. He looked to Betty feeling glad that he had at least one person who was proud of him. He was sure he would get an earful from his father about being a disgrace to the MEADE name soon.

When they got to the Meade building, Daniel paused when Betty got to the door. She looked back at him "Daniel, you can do this."

He took a breath and walked in with Betty, his heart beating erratically. Betty looked at him "just take a deep breath"

He nodded and took a breath, but when he heard...

 _Daniel Meade's back._

 _I can't believe he's showing his face in public. I'd be so mortified._

...he panicked and rushed to the corridor leading to the stairwell. When Betty caught up with him, she looked at him "Daniel, what are you doing?"

"Betty, I can't take the elevator. What if I see her? I'm taking the stairs." He said as he opened the door to the stairwell.

"But...it's so many floors."

He shrugged "It's good exercise."

She sighed and followed him. He felt sort of bad for making Betty take the stairs with him, especially when he heard her thoughts about how stupid this was.

And when they reached the 20th or so floor, he was a little further than she was he heard Betty "Save yourself, Daniel. I can't...continue"

Daniel stopped and saw her sit down along some steps. _I'm dying! I can't breathe! This must be what it feels like to climb Mt. Everest. Oh god_

Daniel laughed and came back down to where she was and took her hands "Come on, Betty. Stop being so dramatic"

She looked at him like he was crazy. "I'm dramatic? Says the guy who decided to take the stairs just because he's scared of seeing his ex?"

He made a face, but took her hand "Hey, come on. We can make it"

"If you say so" _You're lucky I'm on your side._

Daniel smiled "I am lucky you're on my team, Betty. Thanks again!"

"I deserve a raise!" she stated breathlessly.

He laughed, especially when she 'thought' _I deserve a big one. The things I do for you._

He grinned, finding her amusing at the moment.

"Stop making fun of me! I'm tired." She pouted, from his earlier laugh. He grinned as he started pulling her along with him, while he darted up the stairs.

"Daniel! That does not mean I want to run!" she said, but laughed as they ran up. "You're so crazy!"

He laughed "Come on, Betty. You have to admit this is way more fun than being in the elevator."

Once they finally made it to the MODE floor, Betty was panting breathlessly. "Oh my god!"

Daniel stood upright, feeling a little winded himself. He needed to work out more. Man, he was out of shape.

"Cacaw cacaw!" Marc cried as he ran into Daniel's office where Wilhelmina and Amanda had congregated.

"What are you squawking about?!" Wilhelmina looked at him wondering why he disturbed her.

"The secret bird code" he stated obviously.

She looked rattled "What secret bird code?"

"Daniel's back!"

Amanda and Wilhelmina both gasped and ran out after Marc.

When Daniel walked up they all said " _Daniel!_ "

Daniel looked at them all; he tried to hide his smirk when he gave Wilhelmina a quick hug.

"It's fabulous to have you back" Wilhelmina stated. _What the hell is he doing back?!_

Oh, this was good, he thought. Now he could hear exactly what Wilhelmina was scheming in that wicked mind of hers.

"You look good" Marc stated.

Amanda looked at him with a grin. "What did you bring us back from Brazil?" _I could just eat him up!_

"SURPRISE!" Betty made it to his side after catching her breath. He smiled, but then heard Wilhelmina

 _Oh god, that thing is back._

As well as Marc and Amanda's not so discreet comment "We should hit it and see if candy falls out"

 _I love candy._ Oh, Amanda.

Although, Daniel was nervous about being back out in the world, he was intrigued by his ability and what that might mean for him at MODE.

"Alright, uh...Amanda, Betty I need to see you both" "In my office"

They looked to each other; Amanda gave Betty a scowl, _it's on_ turned and walked into his office, followed by Betty who rolled her eyes. _And I thought I missed this._

Wilhelmina looked at him "It's great to have you back" _He thinks he can just waltz back in here like nothing happened. You'll get what's coming to you soon enough._

He grinned "Likewise." Oh, this was going to be good.

Daniel looked to Marc curiously. "It's great to be back" he stated. He wondered if he would be able to hear Marc's thoughts. Marc looked at him with his eyebrow raised obviously wondering why he was paying so much attention to his arch nemesis' minion.

"See you two around" he left them at that and walked into his office.

 _I can't believe Daniel brought Betty back. I hate that I missed her. He better not fire me!_

 _I can't wait till one day I'm running my magazine._

When he got behind his desk he took a seat in his chair and looked at Betty and Amanda sitting across from him. He sort of wanted to just 'listen' to them for a moment.

They both watched him eagerly. It was only after a few seconds he heard Amanda first.

 _Oo, is he picturing me naked?_

Daniel nearly choked on his own breath. "Uhh...alright, so Amanda..." man, he felt flustered now. "I know that you uh...you were my assistant before when Betty left."

 _Ya, Betty! Take that!_

" _However_ , since Betty _is_ back, I'm going to have two assistants."

"But, I'm in charge, right?" Amanda spoke up. Daniel looked to Betty "Actually, it'll be more of a partnership."

Amanda looked to Betty "In charge!"

Betty rolled her eyes. _Whatever. I'm just glad to be back._

Daniel smiled, and then Amanda stood up "want to go over messages?"

"Sure. Five minutes?"

She smirked and sauntered off, while Betty got up and looked at him with a smile, but then her eyes lit up. _Oh! I totally forgot to give Daniel the Danish._ Daniel nearly laughed.

She reached in her bag. _I still can't believe he stood up for me. No one has ever done that before. Well, except for Hilda._

When Betty looked up, his arm was sitting on his desk with his chin against his fist as he listened to her. She looked at him in wonder. _I wonder what he's thinking about. Oh. Maybe he's thinking about...Sofia._

Daniel sat up straight. He was not thinking about...HER!

She smiled at him "Daniel, I have something that will cheer you up" she picked up the small bag and held it to him "I got you one of those Danish things you love."

Daniel smiled and took it from her "Thanks Betty. You really didn't have to do that."

She shrugged "I just wanted to make you feel better."

He smiled at her "You just being here is making me better."

Her cheeks turned rosy and he couldn't help but feel a little excited. "Alright, I'm going to get to work, boss!" she said playfully.

He laughed "Great"

As Betty left his office, he felt like the day was good so far. He wondered what new developments this power he suddenly possessed could arise.

* * *

AN :P


End file.
